


Equal

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, friends - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: When Tony Starks forces Peter Parker to take a backseat on a mission, Loki takes it as his cue to cheer up the young kid and they quickly become friends
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Equal

“But, Mr Stark..I want to go out and help you” Peter complained.

“No.” Tony quickly shut down the youngest avenger.

Peter dramatically fall back into his chair.

Loki looked up at Tony “Zip it, Loki” Tony snapped.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Loki rose up from his seat.

“Your only here because your brother can help us.” Tony grabbed his coffee mug before leaving the kitchen.

Loki hated when Tony rubbed that excuse in his face; he carried his dirty dishes to the sink before looking over at Peter; Loki shapeshifted into Tony Stark “Now, Now, young Peter. No need to be sad, there will be plenty of missions, we just don’t want you going on this one because we’re going to fight a street light.”

Peter looked up at Loki before laughing “That’s cool.”

Loki shifted back to himself “Thanks”

= = =

Loki and Peter were huddled close at the kitchen table; Loki was pretending to understand the homework that Peter was working on, but Midgard math completely flew over the trickster’s head.

“Have the two of you moved at all today?” Tony said as he walked into the kitchen.

Peter and Loki looked up at the now bruised faced Tony stark before they both nodded.

“What are you working on, kid?” Tony made himself another cup of coffee for that day.

“I’m teaching Mr Loki, calculus” Peter awkwardly responded.

Tony raised his eyebrow “Why?”

Peter shrugged “Because he was curious.”

“Why?” Tony asked again.

Peter looked at Loki “The kid was struggling, so I thought I’d give him a hand”

Tony didn’t like Loki’s lame excuse.

= = =

Peter threw a piece of popcorn at Loki as the two of them attempted to watch a movie in the lounge room of the Avenger’s tower.

Loki looked over at Peter and raised an eyebrow “What was that for?”

“It’s a thing we do, when popcorn is around” Peter shoved a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth from the bowl in his lap.

“Midgardians are weird” Loki looked down at the bowl of popcorn in his hand; Peter was the first person who was attempting to treat Loki like an equal whereas everyone else gladly took their jokes too far. He clenched a fist of popcorn in his hand before throwing it at Peter.

“Hey!” Peter laughed as he continued to throw popcorn at Loki.

Loki laughed as the two of them ended up in a popcorn fight; pretty soon the floor and lounges were covered in pieces of popcorn.

“Hope the two of you plan on cleaning that up.” Tony caused the two males to jump slightly out of their skin.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Peter looked up at Tony who had just stepped into the lounge room.

“I’m everywhere, Peter.” Tony explained as he folded his arms across his chest.

= = =

“Mr Loki, sir?” Peter curiously asked as he stepped out onto the patio seeing Tony and Loki sitting a great distance apart.

“Mm…” Loki replied as he looked up from his book.

Tony kept a careful watch on Loki as he looked up from the minor upgrade that he was working on for Peter’s Spiderman suit; Peter walked over to Loki and held out his hand.

Loki seemed confused “What’s this?”

Peter looked at the bracelet in his grasp “I made you a friendship bracelet.”

Loki held the bracelet between his fingers as he inspected it; the thread made bracelet had been simply joined together with red, blue and green colours. “What do I do with it?”

“You can wear it or …” Peter shrugged a little.

“I doubt Loki would wear it Peter, doubt he even cares for gifts.” Tony mentioned as he followed Loki’s curiously.

“I’ll wear it” Loki slipped as he managed to squeeze the bracelet onto his wrist “Now, I have to get you something?”

Peter shook his head as he walked over to Tony “You don’t have to.”

Loki smiled as the bracelet hung around his wrist; a friendship bracelet. He didn’t think he had friends not after all the damage he had caused in the past but to see a young teen like Peter Parker treat Loki as an equal, it had slightly warmed Loki’s cold frost giant heart.


End file.
